Engraved Love
by AkixYusei
Summary: A response to BeBepanda's object challenge and a prequel to I'll Stand By You. A simple engraving is all you need to share your love. Terrible summary, but a good story! Rated T just in case.


This is a response to BeBePanda's object challenge, and it's also a prequel to I'll Stand by You.

Aki: And you did this… why?

Because, I'm bored, I wanted to make a prequel, and besides, I have writers block in the last two chapters of Body in a Rose Bush

Aki: Sad… Anyway Devin here doesn't own Yugioh 5ds.

Very good Aki-san, no complaints. And Please forgive me, it's really short!

* * *

Aki's POV

* * *

I glared at the man, my boyfriend, standing in front of me. He had taken my necklace, the one thing that I had to remember my grandma by.

"Yusei Fudo," I screamed, sounding furious "You have some explaining to do, why in the freaking world did you take my necklace?"

"Easy Aki," He said, taking his hand in mine, causing me to blush "I just took it to get cleaned. Remember the duel we had, if I won, I could take your necklace to get cleaned."

"Shut up Yusei," I said, knowing that he was right "Do you have it?"

"No, I have to go pick it up, and was hoping you would accompany me." He said.

"Fine," I muttered. He smirked and we began to walk to the jewelers.

We stepped into the shop and sighed. I can't believe he made me come with him.

I wandered over to the ruby jewelry. I always thought Rubies were the prettiest gemstones. They were usually a nice shade of red, my favorite color.

"Aki," Yusei said "Come here, I want to make it up to you. I'm sorry I did this, I mean, the necklace needed a cleaning, but I shouldn't have taken you with me. I want you to pick out something that you want."

I walked over to him and looked down at what he was asking me to pick out, my eyes widening slightly. The sign said 'engagement rings'. I looked up at him, but he was taking my necklace back from the man who worked there.

He walked over to me and put the necklace around my neck. I looked at the back and smiled. He not only cleaned it, but he also had it engraved. Normally, I would have been mad at him, but it said the sweetest thing "I love you"

"It's amazing," I said, holding it close to my chest "But Yusei, we have only been dating for a few months."

"I know," He said "But I love you more than anything, and I would be honored if you would become my wife."

I smiled and looked through the options for engagement rings, and saw one that was beautiful. It was a small diamond ring, and it had small rose-like engravings. Yusei seemed to notice that I was staring at it so he asked the man for the price.

"10,000 yen," The man said, and he nodded and took out the money. After paying for the ring, we walked out and headed back to the garage.

"So, you really want to be my husband?" I asked, and he nodded.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anything," He said "and I'd be extremely happy if you would marry me."

"I picked the ring out, didn't I?" I pointed out, heading inside and to the couch.

"Now you have to wear it," Yusei said, sliding it onto my ring finger. I looked at it and smiled. I never would have imagined that I would get married, let alone to someone as amazing as Yusei, but I am.

"I wasn't going to propose to you this way," He said "I was going to propose to you the right way, but when I saw how filthy the necklace was, I couldn't help but do it the way I did."

"I'm glad you did it like that," I said, giving him a quick kiss "If you did it any other way, I may have said no."

Yusei obviously wanted more so he put his lips to mine in a romantic, deep kiss, I soon melted into it, until I heard the loud voice of Rua.

"Yusei," He said "Aki has given you cooties!"

"Ugh, Baka, there's no such thing as cooties," Ruka said

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Guys, stop," I said "There's no such thing as cooties, Rua,"

"Is too," He said, and I groaned.

"Aki-nee san," Ruka said "You're necklace is so pretty, did you get it cleaned?"

"Hai," I said "Yusei got it cleaned for me."

"Aww," She said "That's so sweet."

I smiled and nodded, happy that Yusei decided to clean my necklace. He has been the greatest thing to happen to me. I watched as the twins argued, and I began to wish, that maybe, I could have kids like that someday, but what if they have my powers… what if… never mind, I shouldn't put the cart before the horse. I still have to think about a wedding, than I can think about having kids. I'm just glad that soon, I will have a loving husband to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

Yeah, the end was hard to write for some reason, and I'm sorry if it feels, well, rushed, I've been busy with real life *gasps* I have a life

Aki: You're pathetic

Thank you, now, please review!


End file.
